Expire
by Asyliss
Summary: Trad de MintSauce - Ça lui avait pris trop de temps pour réaliser. Elle avait presque honte d'avoir été aveugle aussi longtemps.


Cette fic est une traduction de l'OS de MintSauce qui m'a très gentiment autorisé a le traduire.

Merci a Kaara1 pour la correction :D

* * *

><p><span>Expire<span>

« Il est de la famille putain » dit Mickey, et elle ne comprend pas.

Bien sûr elle peut voir le désespoir dans ses yeux. Elle peut entendre la fissure dans sa voix. Et les pièces commencent à se mettre en place, une à une, lentement et ensuite toutes à la fois. Mais elle n'a vraiment comprit que plus tard.

Et peut-être qu'elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible, mais qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Qui pourrait blâmer l'un d'eux pour ne pas voir ce qui était juste devant leurs yeux ? C'était caché derrière un voile bien sûr, mais quand elle y repense, il n'était pas très épais. Elle réalise tout ça maintenant.

Elle aurait dû savoir quand Mickey a commencé à camper sur leur sol. Quand il regardait Ian comme un faucon à travers la pièce, toujours à le suivre des yeux. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il se méfiait ou que Ian avait besoin d'être surveillé. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder ailleurs. Comme si Ian était une flamme et Mickey un papillon de nuit.

Elle peut reconnaître tout ça maintenant.

Mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment mis en place jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne pour un de ses check-up quotidien sur Ian, passe devant la prostituée russe et le bruyant bébé et les trouve. La chambre est encore dans le noir, les rideaux tirés, mais la porte est ouverte.

La porte est ouverte et ils sont là, recroquevillés sur le matelas. Enfin... elle suppose que recroquevillés est probablement la meilleure description.

Ian est étendu, raide, les yeux regardant devant lui sans réellement voir, voyant au travers de Fiona là ou elle est. Ses mains saisissent les couvertures, les tirant à mi-hauteur sur son visage, comme si tout bougeait autour de lui, il va essayer de fermer le monde.

Et il y a Mickey, s'ajustant parfaitement contre le dos de Ian. Il a un bras posé sur la taille de Ian, serré pour les rapprocher. Et il appuie son front contre le cou de Ian, clignant des yeux d'un air endormi.

Il se crispe quand le plancher craque sous les pieds de Fiona, mais Mickey ne lève pas les yeux. Il ne détourne pas son regard de Ian, ses doigts n'arrête jamais leur lente caresse sur les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne de l'autre homme.

Il est tellement tendu qu'on a l'impression qu'il va se casser. On voit le souci et l'inquiétude profondément ancré dans les lignes de son visage, des tâches sombres sous ses yeux. Fiona pense qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis des jours.

Il y a un des biberons du bébé sur la table à coté, rempli d'eau. Et une assiette avec des toasts qu'elle sait être froids depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, ils sont partiellement consommés, la moitié de l'eau a aussi disparu.

Fiona ne sait pas comment Mickey a forcé Ian à manger. Elle aurait dit qu'il l'avait persuadé mais elle pense que forcer est plus juste. Elle peut l'imaginer, épinglant Ian sur le lit, utilisant ses doigts pour l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche et pousser la tétine du biberon comme si c'était un enfant.

Elle s'était plainte mais si ça marche, ça marche. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il allait emmener Ian voir un docteur de toute façon.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait fait réaliser. Elle avait vu Mickey être doux, patient avec lui et elle l'avait vu crier. Elle l'avait même vu pleurer une fois. Juste une fois.

Tout ça montrait qu'il se souciait de Ian. Qu'il en avait quelque chose a faire. Mais rien de tout ça ne disait tout à fait la même chose que ce qu'elle avait vu.

Parce que quand elle fait un autre pas en avant, le plancher craque a nouveau, Ian sursaute légèrement. Ses yeux la regardent mais ne voient rien et son corps est complètement tordu. Il marmonne quelque chose que Fiona ne peut entendre, appuyant son visage pâle contre le torse de Mickey en frissonnant.

Ian rentre dans les bras de Mickey, lâchant les couvertures pour s'accrocher à la chemise de l'autre homme. Et Mickey, Mickey pousse un soupir de soulagement.

C'est comme si il n'avait jamais expiré avant, comme si toute la tension glissait hors de son corps avec son souffle. Il saisit l'épaule et la taille de Ian si fort que ses doigts blanchirent sous ses tatouages. Il appuie son visage dans les cheveux de Ian, yeux fermés, juste respirant.

Et Fiona sait. Elle sait juste le court, brillant moment de soulagement qu'elle peut voir écrit sur le visage de Mickey. Elle sait qu'il sont des Frank et Monica. Ça, ce qu'elle regarde est quelque chose qui ne va jamais prendre fin. Il seront toujours en train de creuser l'un pour l'autre, trouver l'autre peu importe où il se cache. Ils feront chaque meilleure et pire erreur qu'ils pourront, ensemble. Et ils n'en regretteront pas une. Ils seront une catastrophe, Fiona le savait mais contrairement à Frank et Monica, elle pouvait le voir devenir quelque chose de bien.

Une bonne catastrophe, s'il y avait une telle chose.

Un peu comme, après une émeute, la communauté se regroupe pour nettoyer toute la merde. Pour tout régler.

Ian et Mickey pouvaient se détruire mutuellement et aussi ce qu'il y avait tout autour d'eux, mais ils étaient aussi les seuls à rester pour ramasser les morceaux.

Ils étaient tout les deux juste des morceaux, brisés et fragmentés, en lambeaux et effilochés. Mais Ian avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui sa pièce collait parfaitement.

C'était de l'amour. Ou peut être que ce n'était pas ça. Peut-être que c'était trop à l'envers pour être de l'amour. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose de bien pire. Si seulement Fiona avait une idée de ce que c'était.

Elle ne pense pas que c'est important de savoir ce que c'est. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle est en quelque sorte jalouse. Jimmy, peu importe ou il est, il n'aura jamais ce regard sur son visage pour elle. Il l'aimait, bien sur. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait bruler le monde entier juste pour la voir se retourner et marmonner quelques mots incohérents.

Elle ne lui avait jamais fait oublier comment respirer.

Elle ne lui avait jamais fait oublier comment expirer.

Elle ne lui avait jamais fait se souvenir encore.

Mais Mickey avait, pouvait et allait faire toutes ces choses. Tout faire. N'importe quoi. Elle pouvait voir ça maintenant.


End file.
